Through the Looking Glass
by LilyWhite13
Summary: Through the looking glass, is another universe. Here too, the red string does it's work, as coincidence and inevitability come together. A collection of A.U. one-shots with boy x boy pairings, mostly fluff with some angst. Day: A day into the lives of two unlikely room mates, a deep love story bursting under the confines of everyday life.
1. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

You can't say anything, for fear of ruining the relationship.

You can't do anything, for fear of being hated.

You can't even admit it, because the throbbing pain would only crush you.

There were the colors of Kudo Shinichi's love.

Nothing could ever come out of this, loving your best friend. He'd only push you away if he knew.

It would be so much easier to stop. So much less destructive. So much more practical.

But that didn't matter. Shinichi loved him, their class's dedicated prankster.

.

.

.

It started on a fall day, where the leaves blazed like wildfire, but the wind blew softly, the breeze almost fading into nothingness.

Shinichi was hurting then, after so many cases, filled with so much ugliness and human malice. The world seemed to die so much more with each passing second.

That was the first time he saw him.

A woman was crying in the park, after another case. Just another part of the vicious cycle of life. Shinichi was about to turn away when something caught his eye...

...a young man about his age walked over.

"Don't cry, mademoiselle, a smile would surely suit you better," he told her, pulling out a lovely pink rose with a tender smile.

.

And a lighthouse of hope lit up in Shinichi's broken world. Suddenly, he wanted to know more. What was this shapeless feeling, that rose up and overcame him? Why did it make him feel so alive, heart beating so quickly, so uncontrollably, erratically, in his chest?

.

.

.

Soon, he would meet this strange boy again and like magic, it would cure his shattered will, bringing life to his heart.

As he started to see Kaito everywhere, they slowly met again and, inevitably, kept the other close by. And although Shinichi did not yet know why he was so affected by this odd high school magician, why this strangely pleasurable thrill, why this excitement, this racing pulse, he had long fallen for the other boy.

The jealousy that he felt when Kaito was touched by another.

The need for Kaito to stay besides him, no matter what.

The maddening effect of his pounding heart, his throbbing heart, when Kaito was near.

The surge of heartbreak when the thought of parting occurred to him.

It was all too much for him to handle.

Maybe it would be the last time they ever saw each other. There could be nothing to regret, no reaction to witness, no aftermath. If this love was going to be killed anyway, it might as well be better if Kaito knew.

So on their last day, after graduation, Shinichi pulled Kaito away, as cherry blossons bloomed and petals softly snowed down.

"I love you."

.

.

.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice, breaking Shinichi's chain of thought.

The book was instantly slammed shut, closing away the memories.

"Nothing."

"Come on~, show me~!" the voice pleaded, as another man peered over Shinichi's shoulder.

"No."

"Please~?" they asked, with a pout.

". . . . . ."

"Please~? Please~?"

"Fine. Don't you dare laugh."

"Yay~! What is it?"

Slowly, Shinichi opened up the tome with an angry blush, revealing the old photo of Kaito that he had secret taken so many years ago. He still remembered the uncertainty, the fascination he had when he raised the camera, capturing the image of the sleeping boy. All the angst he felt when it was done, as he questioned his motives, before finally realizing that he was in love. Why did he fall for another man? Was it okay to love Kaito? Would it just fade with time?

All just swept aside by their sweet confessions under the cherry blossoms.

A pure love, passionate blissful kisses, all leading up to a happy conclusion.

If Shinichi had another chance in life, to spare himself from the pain of human error, he felt that he would make those same mistakes again.

Just so that he could meet Kaito.

Just so that he could have today.

Just so that they could be together.

"I love you Kaito," Shinichi said aloud as he pulled the other man in for a kiss.

Kaito smiled and their lips met. Soon they were gasping for breath.

"I lover you too."

Gorgeously, the two came together by pure coincidence, which soon turned into an inevitable fate, bound by that mysterious shapeless emotion and that red string around their pinkies.

Bound by love.


	2. Scarf

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

He could hear the synthesized sounds of Kaito's video game, along with that colorful background music telling him that this was Final Fantasy.

He could smell lemony-fresh detergent, along with that special scent of doves, which Kaito seemed to bring everywhere.

And he could feel Kaito, warm arms embracing him as the other boy challenged the virtual world, a small-print mystery novel slipping out of his own hands...

...and a scarf, gently tickling his eyes and nose, blinding him with turquoise wool.

"Kaito," said Shinichi, metaphorical ice dripping down from his words, "What are you doing?"

"Sharing a scarf with Shin-chan~!"

"Kaito," Shinichi said again, sounding even more ominous this time, "Where did you get such an idea?"

"In a book Aoko was reading~. It's fun, isn't it?"

Under the scarf, Shinichi's face morphed into a deadpan, but then it melted into a gentle smile. Kaito was really trying his hardest... even if he had gotten it all wrong. How adorable.

A hand gently touched the back of Kaito's head, as Shinichi turned around and pulled him in. Kaito's face tinted red while their lips locked together.

"I never knew that you liked shoujo manga, Kaito." Shinichi said, a smirk on his face.

"S-shut up!" yelled Kaito, his face inventing a new shade of red.


	3. Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Written in celebration of my birthday this month. Although this is rather... cheerless.

* * *

Morning sunlight gently peeps into a bedroom. Birds chirp, beckoning the start of a new day, as the mangaka next door shrieks in great desperation and the snores of the massif on a nearby balcony rocked the walls. Early commuters scrambled about outside, as one half-awake Kuroba Kaito detected the scent of a delicious breakfast.

It was so familiar, since this was just the routine. Every morning, he would wake up to this, but somehow, these moments were so precious, so delicate, so treasured.

"Kaito! Breakfast's ready!" came a call from the kitchen, as always. Kudo Shinichi, his room-mate, unsociable, curt and tart. But a small smile formed on Kaito's face as he made a big show of allotting Shinichi the chore of waking him up, dressing him and dragging him over to their own table, where there would be the warm meal. Delicious as always, Shinichi worrying about the hot coffee spilling in carelessness was well worth the bad habit of never being able to do such things on his own.

"See you later," Shinichi declares, while Kaito fusses over the tie. It's really amazing that he still couldn't properly wear it after so many years! Another priceless moment, as the two act like that newlywed couple, the one who just moved out a week ago. Another part of a never-changing routine. Another morning ritual. Another bit of bliss.

Shinichi ran off to his job as the police force's miraculous consultant.

Kaito would give anything to keep Shinichi besides him forever.

* * *

Noon arrives, with a new harshness in the sunlight. Commuters turn into lunchers as the smell of food wafts through the air. Kaito eats the lunch Shinichi prepared him this morning. The telephone rings and - sure enough - there was a bento forgotten on the counter.

Shinichi's forgotten it again, he did do that sometimes when the cases were particularly slow. Ah well, it couldn't be helped. Kaito ignores the phone and takes a bus over to the police headquarters. Shinichi knew that he got the message, anyway.

A feeling a trepidation overwhelmed Kaito, as it did every time. He, the infamous hacker 1412 could never be too careful in such a place. Kaito supposed he could always get a normal job, but his family, who Shinichi rescued him from, would never allow it.

"Oi you! You're here again, 1412!?" demands a voice, outraged. A familiar figure came into view, Detective Okuda.

"Calm down please, you have no proof that I am that hacker," Kaito replies. This continues until they reach the elevator, where Kaito forcibly pressed the "CLOSE DOORS" button before the detective could protest. Obstacle one, out of the way.

Obstacle two was right in front of him in the form of Inspector Date, the force's great female beauty. Or as Kaito though of her, the devil-woman.

"Kaito~," she purred, sending shivers down his back. Honestly, it would be nice if she could only be as distant and professional as she was to everyone else.

"Shinichi! Save me!" Kaito pleaded.

And his salvation came, with impeccable timing, to take the bento from Kaito, despite a glower from Okuda and many others.

"Thanks you," he would say gently, sending Kaito out to the bus station. Just in time to start the afternoon.

* * *

Afternoons were the worst, when the sun relentlessly beat down and sin hid in plain sight. This was when he was 1412, the merciless hacker, who stole code and secrets flawlessly. The one who could never be caught.

Today, he was to attack Yukimura Company, for signs of corruption.

The work was disgusting. It hurt so many people. But what else could he do? There was no way he could get an honest job, not with his sort of family after him, no way he could burden Shinichi, who had already lost so much for him, nowhere to run from the sins.

It didn't matter, as long as he could collect those priceless moments.

* * *

Evening melted into twilight before Shinichi came home and made dinner. After that, the two would talk about whimsical nothings, enjoying their shared opinions, discussing everything from shoelaces to national crime. This would end with Shinichi taking a shower, then going off to bed while Kaito took his own bath.

When Kaito comes out, Shinichi would always be fast asleep. His soft lips were slightly parted, a sweet half-smile gracing his face.

Softly, longingly, Kaito kissed him, his hand gently caressing Shinichi's cheek.

"Goodnight, Shinichi."

Lovingly, he picks up Shinichi's (now fallen) blanket from the ground and pulls it over him. Then he leaves, to retire back into his own room.

Unknown to Kaito, Shinichi's cheeks flush in the darkness, as he lay wide awake. His hands reach to touch his face. The places Kaito touched felt hot, the sensation lingering on his skin. How was it that such simple actions leave him so blissful? How could they leave him lusting so much for more?

Shinichi knew. He had known since the beginning about Kaito, everything from his father to his guilt and the nightly kisses. For Kaito's sake, though, he pretended that he was oblivious to all of it. Just so that he could continue believing that he wasn't burdening Shinichi. And then, they could stay together, Shinichi could protect Kaito, their shared love a painful secret.

_[I love you.] [Don't ever go away.] [I want you.] [Stay with me just a moment longer.] [I need you.] [I'll do anything for you.]_

These were the colors of their day.

* * *

AU: Okay, I should probably start explaining all these universes somewhere. So this one was an alternate universe based on an idea from a manga, where Kaito and Shinichi are room mates, with Shinichi working as police consultant and Kaito as a hacker (called 1412 for no reason other than to make some sort of connection to Kaitou KID) and he's running away from a yakuza family.


	4. After the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

"Well, this is YOU we're talking about, I knew you'd be prepared. Anyway, consider yourself out of my debt," a (slightly smug) smirking voice says over a cell phone.

"Hell YEAH I am!" retorts an annoyed boy, hang-gliding away from a now-smoking train car.

"Oh, remember to drop off this phone I gave you to the agency."

"Hey!" he exclaims, only to find that his caller had hung up on him, "That little brat!"

...

"Out of your debt? Consider yourself in MY debt now, Meitantei... Mou, that idiotic meitantei, always getting into these troublesome cases!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

_[If only he knew how anxious I am every time he does something like this.]_

"He should really pay more attention to the danger! Well, it isn't my responsibility!"

_[If only I could force him to stop, sometimes. If only he'd listen.] [If only he could deduce my emotions, beyond the mask] [If only I could come out and say the truth.] [If only I were brave enough to tell him.] [If only he knew.]_

"But metantei-san, tantei-kun, I love you."

_[Don't do this anymore, I can't live without you.] [Have you noticed how I always make sure you're present at my heists?] [No, I'm sure you don't.] [That's good, live in oblivion.] [You don't need to worry about me being greedy.] [It's better if you don't see through me.] [Then I can see your face, just one more time.]  
_

_[Just stay safe.]_ [_Because I love you.]_

* * *

AU: A version of what could've happened after that last encounter with KID. Wow, this is really depressing... I'll try to write fluff next time (hopefully).


	5. Mochi

"Come on Shinichi, just try one~!" sand one incredibly bubbly voice, its owner still miraculously (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) hyper, despite the record-breaking heat wave Tokyo was going through and the sweltering afternoon sun.

Said person bounded over to a very grumpy teen detective pouring over a desk, a case file and a laptop.

Said detective sighed, too tired to even glare at the box pushed in front of his nose.

"Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"Oh, come on Shinichi, try one~! They're delicious!"

"Are you sure that's not what's keeping you unnaturally energized in this weather? It's at least 40 degrees* outside!"

"Shinichi, can't you trust me~? They're not poisoned. Besides, it's only 38 degrees*."

Shinihci sighed again.

"No, Kaito. Go plan your next KID heist or something. Don't you have homework to complete? I don't even care if you go and flirt with that - mmph!" exclaimed Shinichi, as something quite warm and squishy worked its way into his mouth...

...a sweet, sticky ball of mochi**.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Shinichi?" asked Kaito, nuzzling Shinichi's tender neck from behind as the detective's cheeks flushed red.

"K-Kaito, s-stop it! I'm trying t-to work - mmph!" he protested, his voice silenced by another mochi.

Kaito simply laughed. A faint smell of something familiar caught Shinichi attention... chloroform. Damn it, that bastard was trying to distract him.

"Goodnight, Shinichi~!"

"D-Damn you," replied the detective, barely conscious. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Now, now, no need for swearing. Don't forget of dream of me~!" Kaito purred, his smirk quietly slipping off his face as Shinichi fell asleep. Softly, he tucked Shinichi into bed, he sat down and picked up the case file to complete. It was the fifth one in a row that Shinichi was trying to pull an all-nighter for, trying being the key word there.

The police would have to take Kaito's notes this time. It didn't matter how sensitive this was, Shinichi's health would come first. Maybe he could even postpone that heist to give him more rest? Running across rooftops at midnight was not a particularly good way to catch some shut-eye...

Kaito took a deep breath as he proceeded to piece together the evidence, as well as type out a certain ad for the _Tokyo Daily_...

* * *

The next morning, one refreashed detective woke up to Kaito hudded besides him, a completed report and a heist-cancelling notice in the Saturday news. A box of mochi sat, half-eaten, on the desk besides them.

He smiled and brushed his lips against the magician's cheek, running his fingers through the sleeping teen's hair.

Kaito cuddled closer, Shinichi's warm embrace surrounding him.

"Thank you, Kaito. Sorry for making you worry."

* * *

*For those of you who don't use metric, 40 degrees Celsius is 104 degrees Fahrenheit and 38 degrees Celsius is 100.4 degrees Fahrenheit.

**Mochi are a traditional Japanese desert.

AU: Kaito and Shinichi are lovers, with Kaito being KID and Shinichi a police detective, not all that different from DCMK. Mochi has no signifigence, although I got this idea while eating mochi, and so the chapter was named after their deliciousness.  


Somehow, this story seems really superficial... so review to tell me what you thought?


End file.
